


Proper Protocol

by Dana



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It's a present. A Christmas present. I'm sure you've gotten one before.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Protocol

**Author's Note:**

> Another ancient story of mine, written back when I was doing my weekly drabble/ficlet request thing at my LJ.

'What's that?'

Gene raises one eyebrow at him, hip flask in hand – Sam sighs and drops the parcel in front of him, it and its plain enough wrapping, and gives it a push. 'It's a present. A Christmas present. I'm sure you've gotten one before.'

Gene snorts and laughs. 'Course I have, Gladys. Just didn't expect one from you.'

'Of course not. I just saw this and it seemed perfect. And don't think I expect to get something in return.'

'You'd get coal.'

At that, Sam nods his head diplomatically. 'Of course. I'd expect nothing less.'

Gene pulls the parcel towards him, picks it up and gives it a shake – Sam grins, almost laughs – because that's just the sort of thing that Gene would do. He keeps on grinning, maybe a bit more madly with each passing moment, as Gene studies the box as though expecting it to crack under the pressure and just tell him what's inside. Sam, knowing what's inside, knows that small, book-shaped box is light, so Gene at least knows nothing heavy is awaiting him inside.

'You can open it now,' Sam says. 'I don't mind.'

Gene purses his lips, then shakes his head, and gives the parcel a shove back to halfway across his desk. 'No, no. I can wait. Proper protocol, that sort of thing.'

Sam snorts and laughs once more. 'Right, of course. Anyhow then, Merry Christmas, Guv.'

'Merry Christmas, Tyler. Now get back home before I make you do some actual work.'

The next Sam sees Gene, there's not a single person in CID who has the nerve to point out that their Guv is wearing a cat-print tie. And even though the topic never comes up in proper conversation, Sam understands that Gene has both accepted and fully appreciates the gift.


End file.
